Rikkert00
First steps of joining: Rikkert00 joined on the 15th of January 2015. He joined a town ruled by Dreviosus, and started a small mining job where he mined out Andesite, Granite, and Diorite. This job quickly ended as Rik was about to leave for two months, due to him believing the server wasn't that fun. He did return after, which led to him staying untill now at least. With his return he joined the city of Oratin, a place ruled by JackIsATurtle (Then DarkTurtle_MC) There he built his house, with a small cellar. Ask the turtle how small it is. Rik spent most of the time either mining out stuff, brewing, or just grinding mcmmo stuff. He was promoted to town Co-leader after Jack and his co-leader PandaCutie23 deciding they needed a third member. This was done by a election. Rik invited FubukiGames to join the server and town and they started cleaning up Oratin a bit, helping with some of the more "ugly" stuff in their eyes. After a while Rik and Fubuki left due to them not really feeling that the other leaders really liked the changes and just rather found it acceptable. They started the town of Heralius, which Fubuki did the building for and Rik the mayoring stuff as setting up ground rules and helping it flow easily. After a while Rik decided he wished for a more personal town and left Heralius to create Hermittia which still stands.During the time of Heralius Rik was promoted to moderator (On the 2nd of March) and started helping people out even more than he tried before, as he was able to make sure it flowed even nicer. Rik's character list: Due to there being a lot of characters he has created and kinda left. This list will encompass a few of the main characters that he uses. The Arrano Family There have been a few Arrano's so this is a small list of the main ones. * Grishe Arrano, a half elf half human. Was a man who had a human father and an elf mother. His Father being the arrano. Grishe grew up in the town of Oratin, joining the oratinian army. He was a archer there. At the age of 25 he got assassinated by a unknown person. By first getting an arrow through the back of his knee and then one in his torso, piercing his heart. * Rody Arrano, a human. He was a young lad born to both humans. He also joined the oratinian army and in the platoon Grishe was in, Rody had recieved a personal mission but was assassinated during the carrying out of this mission. * Cygnus Arrano, a human. He was a man who was a general in the Dominion's army, fighting those that opposed it. He was murdered during a battle between The Iron Horde and Ivaris, after they betrayed the Iron Horde as their leader was supposedly the one to get on the throne. The Andral Family There have also been a few Andrals and are still around so here is a list of Rik's Andrals: * Piclan Andral, the mage. Piclan was a man who was known to be charming and flirty with most women. After some time Theradia Blain was able to catch his heart, during this relationship two children were concieved one out of the marriage, Raian. Yet one in it Arabelle, who believes she is a child of Nox, not Piclan. Piclan fell in battle one due to an arrow striking him during the fight of The Iron Horde versus Ivaris. This was by his own command. Piclan resurrected using magic but was weakened. Then he and Mara had fought and Piclan fell for good. * Raian Andral, the human. Raian is a human and is a main Andral, he leads the family and is 25 at the moment. Arabelle his sister being 15. He is now setting up the production of the castle and has taken charge of the family. And making sure the family stays strong. Small facts on Rik: - Rik's birthday is the 25th of January -He will turn 18 in 2018. -It is said that he can be seen in Dunta once in a while, yet none see him there -Rik teaches RP lessons to help people level their experience. -Whenever Rik is tired he plays videogames, which is all the time. -If Rik is tired he will be rather odd. -Rik isn't the greatest at RP, but still triest to help people learn more on it. -He speaks English and Dutch pretty well, and is acceptable at French and German. -Whenever Rik is seen he is most probably tired or lazy. Category:Players